Tu amor es el mejor regalo
by ZaVinKe
Summary: En Kalos se está celebrando el Día de la Gratitud. Ese mismo día, dos amigos (Ash y Serena) quieren demostrarse el uno al otro lo importante que son en sus vidas, por medio de un regalo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Les traigo mi primer fic. Un fic que escribí a principios de diciembre pero por motivos de estudio hasta hace poco tuve la oportunidad de detallarlo y subirlo.

Está inspirado en el capítulo de la cita de Ash y Serena pero aquí hago de cuentas que el viaje por Kalos va más adelante, es decir, como si esta saga estuviera pronto a terminar.

**Aclaración: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Coumarine, una de las ciudades más importantes de la región Kalos, en cuanto a comercio y turismo se refiere, esto debido a que el único puerto de Kalos se encuentra justamente en dicha ciudad, por lo que cada día se importa y exporta productos hacia y desde otras regiones del mundo Pokémon y miles de visitantes llegan a la región por medio de cruceros que arriban diariamente en dicho puerto. Debido a eso y a la peculiaridad que tenía la ciudad de que, para verla completamente, es necesario hacer un paseo en monorraíl, una atracción turística que nadie debe perderse.

En el comedor del Centro Pokémon de esta ciudad se encontraba un pequeño grupo de jóvenes, liderados por Ash Ketchum, un joven de 16 años originario de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, su sueño es convertirse en el mejor entrenador que haya visto el mundo. Lo acompañaban una hermosa joven llamada Serena, de la misma edad, aspirante a ser la Reina de Kalos, título otorgado a aquellas jóvenes consideradas como las mejores artistas pokémon. Y finalmente estaban Clemont, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose y amante de la ciencia y su hermana menor Bonnie, una niña con un gran cariño por los pokémon, de 14 y 8 años respectivamente.

–¡Qué hermoso día hace hoy! ¿Verdad chicos? –comentó Serena.

–¡Cierto! Justo para la celebración de hoy –agregó Clemont.

–¿Uh? ¿Qué celebración? –preguntó extrañado Ash.

–¡ASH! ¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy? –le preguntó Bonnie casi gritando– Hoy es el Día de la Gratitud, el día que le mostramos a las personas lo mucho que nos importa por medio de alguna acción u obsequio –añadió.

–Ya veo… ahora que recuerdo, en una de las tantas regiones que he visitado llamada Sinnoh, se celebraba algo muy similar, con la diferencia que de allá se regalaban unas flores de nombre "Gracídea" como muestra de gratitud –añadió el azabache.

–¿Flores? ¡Qué romántico! Imagino que son muy hermosas –exclamó rápidamente la niña.

–Sí que lo son Bonnie –le contestó Ash. Sus acompañantes escuchaban con atención lo que él les contaba.

–Grandioso, me gustaría verlas en persona –comentó Serena.

–A mí también, pero debe ser difíciles verlas en Kalos –dijo la menor, hizo una pausa y después agregó– Chicos, si no les importa, Serena y yo queremos ir de compras un par de horas.

–En lo absoluto, vayan y diviértanse –les dijo Ash.

–Pero recuerden que la celebración inicia a las cinco de la tarde –les recordó el joven rubio.

–Por supuesto hermanito, a esa hora estaremos aquí –le contestó Bonnie–. Nos vemos luego chicos –añadió mientras tomaba a Serena del brazo y salía corriendo con ella a rastras.

Ya alejadas de los chicos, ellas comenzaron a hablar.

–Oye Serena, ¿ya sabes lo que le vas a regalar a Ash? –preguntó Bonnie, quien miraba de forma pícara a su amiga.

–Bonnie no me mires de esa forma, haces que me sonroje –le decía Serena, quien se encontraba muy ruborizada por esa pregunta tan inesperada.

–Vamos Serena, tú misma me dijiste que te gusta Ash desde que lo conociste cuando eran niños.

Serena no podía negarse. Desde el día en que conoció a Ash, a pesar de su corta edad, ella se había sentido atraída por el pequeño Ash. Ella pensaba que le debía su vida, ya que él le había encontrado y ayudado el día que ella se perdió en el bosque, no se imaginaba que hubiese sido de ella si Ash no la hubiera encontrado. Aún con lo asustada que estaba, ella se sorprendió por la delicadeza y ternura con que el chico le vendó la rodilla, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó de vuelta al campamento. Durante esos días ella descubrió que el chico, además de lo que ya había notado, era gentil, amable, simpático y amistoso tanto con personas como pokémon. Ella intentó hablarle un par de veces, pero su timidez se lo había impedido. Finalmente ella regresó de nuevo a su pueblo y junto con ella el pañuelo con que el niño le había vendado, esperando volver a verlo algún día.

Pasaron varios años, hasta que un día vio a un chico por televisión en lo más alto de la torre de Ciudad Lumiose intentando ayudar a un Garchomp, esto hizo que mostrara interés en la noticia que estaban transmitiendo en ese momento. Cuando todo había volvió a la tranquilidad las cámaras mostraron en primer plano el rostro del joven héroe y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que, ese joven que mostraron las cámaras, era el mismo que le ayudó cuando era niña. Su rostro denotaba felicidad, no podía creerlo, ese chico se encontraba en la misma región en la que vivía. Serena pensaba que lo justo era devolverle el pañuelo que aún conservaba. Entonces, sin pensarlo mucho tomó la decisión de emprender un viaje en su encuentro, para agradecerle por lo que hizo por ella aquel día de verano. Finalmente lo encontró y notó que la personalidad del chico no había cambiado. También que se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por él tampoco habían cambiado y no pudo contener su felicidad cuando el chico la invitó a viajar junto a él por toda la región. Y ahora se encontraba con una niñita hablando de este tema y buscándole un obsequio a ese joven que tanto quería.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que pienso en eso.

–Bueno ¿Tienes el regalo o no?

–Lo tengo.

–¿En serio? ¿Puedo saber qué es? ¿Acaso es… un besito? –le preguntó de nuevo la niña con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

–BONNIE, YA BASTA –le decía casi gritando y tan roja a más no poder.

–Perdona, es que me da risa la forma en que actúas –le explicaba la rubiecita entre carcajadas– Ya en serio ¿Qué regalo le tienes preparado?

–Unas galletas que prepararé más tarde para él, pero me parece muy simple, quisiera dárselas junto a algo más.

–¿Simple? –la pequeña no podía creer lo que su amiga le decía– Serena, tu cocinas delicioso, estoy segura de que Ash quedará encantado con tu regalo.

–Gracias Bonnie, pero aun así creo que no es suficiente para agradecerle todo lo que él ha hecho por mí.

–Bueno, bueno, pero sabes que sería un buen regalo… –hizo una breve pausa– que le confieses sus sentimientos –añadió la menor.

–¿QUÉ? ¿Estás loca Bonnie? –comentó de nuevo de manera exaltada– Hoy no es un buen día para confesarle lo que siento.

–¿Por qué no? Vamos Serena, hemos estado viajando con Ash desde hace ya varios meses, debes tener la suficiente confianza como para decirle de una buena vez.

–¿Y qué pasaría si no siente lo mismo que yo?... Arruinaría nuestra amistad –agregaba con profunda tristeza la pelimiel.

–Serena, tú eres una chica hermosa, tierna y cariñosa, estoy segura que cualquier chico se fijaría en ti –halagó Bonnie– Además, me he dado cuenta que Ash también siente algo por ti –añadió.

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó rápidamente y con mucha curiosidad.

–Porque he visto que Ash se preocupa mucho por ti. Te muestro ejemplos, aquella vez en el campamento él trató de salvarte de caer al barranco, también se puso muy feliz cuando capturaste a tu primer pokémon y decidiste ser performer y ha estado entrenando contigo para tu primera presentación.

Serena volvió a una cara de tristeza. –Pero esas son cosas que tú has supuesto, no es porque él te haya dicho.

–¿Acaso no me di cuenta, por mí misma, de lo que sentías por Ash incluso antes de que tú me lo contaras? Podré ser una niña, pero soy muy buena para descubrir los sentimientos de las personas –le dijo Bonnie tratando de animarla.

Tienes razón, eres toda una experta en eso –dijo entre risas la joven de ojos azules.

Mientras seguían riendo y caminando por las calles abarrotadas de gente que se encontraban también buscando obsequios, las chicas pasaron cerca de una tienda que vendía todo tipo de cosas, o mejor dicho, un bazar. Dentro del establecimiento se escuchó una voz un tanto desgastada por los años. –Pasen adelante, aquí encontrarán el obsequio perfecto para el Día de la Gratitud.

Las chicas se detuvieron un momento enfrente de la tienda y a los pocos segundos apareció una señora con el cabello completamente blanco y con un bastón que le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. –Señoritas ¿Están buscando regalos? Tal vez encuentren algo en mi pequeño negocio –les dijo la anciana.

–Entremos Serena –le dijo muy animada Bonnie.

–Está bien, nada perdemos con intentarlo –le respondió. Rápidamente entraron al bazar y por varios minutos estuvieron viendo los productos que ofrecía la señora.

–Ya recorrimos casi toda la tienda y aún no encuentro algo que me llame la atención –dijo Serena un poco desilusionada.

–Señorita, tal vez yo le pueda ayudar. Dígame, ¿para quién va dirigido el obsequio? ¿Padres? ¿Hermanos? ¿Novio?

Esta última palabra causó mucha gracia en Bonnie, quien astutamente comentó –¿Novio? Jaja, eso quisiera mi amiga, pero no se atreve a confesarle lo que siente.

–Bonnie, que indiscreta eres –le reclamó la pelimiel, quien estaba completamente ruborizada. La señora miró a Serena y le preguntó –Jovencita, ¿y por qué no les has dicho lo que sientes?

–Temo que no sienta lo mismo por mí –respondió cabizbaja y muy triste.

–Ay niña, si de verdad quieres saber lo que él siente, tienes que decirle, es la única manera. Si no lo haces, te quedarás con la duda para el resto de la vida –le propuso la anciana.

–Tiene razón señora, lo intentaré, gracias –le respondió con una sonrisa falsa, realmente aún no estaba segura del todo

–Anímate muchacha, la sinceridad es el mejor presente para dar a las personas que amas. Y recuerda, sin importar cuál sea la respuesta del joven, te sentirás bien contigo misma –le aconsejó–¡Dios mío! Con tanta charla había olvidado el motivo del porqué estaban aquí, pero creo que tengo el regalo perfecto –a los pocos segundos se acercó a una cesta de mimbre que tenía cerca del mostrador y de ella sacó una flor–. Esta es una flor Gracídea, traídas desde la lejana región de Sinnoh y ésta es el último ejemplar que me queda, estoy segura que a ese chico le encantará.

–Wow, sí que son hermosas –dijo muy emocionada Bonnie.

«Ash tenía razón, son muy lindas», pensaba Serena. «Creo que son el complemento perfecto para mis galletas. Si no puedo confesarle mis sentimientos hoy, creo que al menos podré llevarle buenos recuerdos de sus viajes», continuaba pensando hasta que finalmente dijo –Sí, creo que sí, me las llevo.

Después de pagar y guardar la flor con mucho cuidado, ambas chicas se despidieron de la dueña del negocio.

–Serena, tengo hambre ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar en algún restaurante cercano?

–Por supuesto y después de eso vamos a comernos un helado ¿Te parece?

–¡Sí, vamos! –gritó eufórica la menor.

Mientras tanto en el Centro Pokémon de la ciudad se encontraban Ash y Clemont terminando de almorzar. El primero de ellos había pasado todo el almuerzo en silencio y, aunque parezca difícil de creer, apenas si había probado la comida. Se encontraba muy pensativo, pues había un tema que daba vueltas por toda su cabeza en los últimos días. Lentamente se puso de pie, tomó su bandeja y la llevó al bote de los desechos. Se dirigió nuevamente a donde se encontraba su amigo y le dijo –Oye Clemont, tengo que ir un momento al centro de la ciudad, no me tardo –le dijo sin muchas ganas de hablar.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le preguntó su amigo rubio.

–No. Necesito estar a solas por un rato. Por favor recoge mis pokémon cuando la enfermera Joy los termine de revisar –le contestó seriamente. Dicho esto, el joven azabache dio media vuelta y salió del Centro Pokémon.

Una vez afuera el muchacho seguía pensativo, el motivo de esta actitud era algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que permanecía en sus pensamientos en todo momento del día. Ese "alguien" era una chica con un largo cabello color miel y unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo mismo, o al menos así la describía Ash en su mente. Desde hace un tiempo para acá que él había empezado a ver a Serena como algo más que una amiga, un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en su interior. Al inicio no lo supo comprender, pero en este momento no tenía dudas, él sabía que se había enamorado de su amiga. ¿Y cómo no se iba a enamorar? La joven es muy hermosa físicamente, pero además contaba con grandes actitudes que gustaban al azabache, notó que Serena era una chica tierna, cariñosa, simpática, dulce, tanto con sus amigos como sus pokémon, buena en la cocina y un sinfín de cualidades más. Pero especialmente porque gracias a ella había recuperado su confianza como entrenador.

Recordaba con nostalgia aquella vez que perdió en el gimnasio Santalune, ahí volvió a ver Serena y desde ese entonces ella siempre lo apoyó incondicionalmente en cada batalla. Esto hacía que se sintiera seguro de sí mismo al afrontar cada reto y, si en algún momento su seguridad se quebrantaba, con sólo mirar a esa chica instantáneamente recobraba las fuerzas para salir victorioso. "Nunca te rindas ¡Hasta el final!", "Eres sorprendente Ash", "Tú puedes Ash, da lo mejor de ti", estas frases con las que Serena en distintos momentos le dio motivación hacían eco en su mente en este preciso momento y pensaba que de alguna manera tenía que agradecerle por todo el apoyo que ella le brindaba.

«Rayos, quiero agradecerle a Serena por todo lo que me ha ayudado, pero no sé si esto sea lo correcto», pensaba el chico mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña con un lazo encima. La observó detenidamente por unos segundos y continuó con su reflexión. «Además, yo no conozco mucho de moda... ¿Qué tal si le desagrada?... pensará que soy un tonto... Creo que lo mejor será no obsequiarle esto, al menos de momento», se decía a sí mismo, nuevamente guardó la caja en su bolsillo, en ese instante estaba siendo apoderado por el negativismo y la cobardía. Seguía pensando y, mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de personas que saturaban las calles de la ciudad, pasó cerca de un bazar y escuchó que alguien habló.

–Lleven su obsequio para el Día de la Gratitud... Joven, ¿está buscando un obsequio?

Ash se encontraba caminando cabizbajo, levantó la mirada y pudo ver a una señora de avanzada edad enfrente del negocio, notó que ella lo observaba fijamente, dando a entender que la pregunta se dirigía hacia él. –No, digo sí, digo... bueno, creo que aún me hace falta un regalo –respondía con nerviosismo.

–Pase adelante joven. Estoy segura que encontrará el regalo perfecto –le decía amablemente la señora.

–Está bien, muchas gracias –aceptó el azabache.

–¿Para quién va dirigido el regalo?

–Este-e-e… bu-u-ueno… es para una chica… muy especial para mí –le dijo muy nervioso y desviando la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo.

–¿Su novia?

–No. Solo es una amiga –decía aún sin mirarla de frente.

–En ese caso, tal vez esto le pueda servir –cuidadosamente sacó de una cesta una flor de color rosado.

–¿Flores Gracídea? –preguntó asombrado al reconocer la flor que la señora tenía entre sus manos.

–¿Ya las ha visto antes?

–Sí. Durante un tiempo viajé por Sinnoh y tuve la dicha de ver un campo lleno de esas flores.

–Entonces sabrás que con estas flores se les agradece a las personas que son importantes en nuestras vidas. Además, a las mujeres nos encanta que nos den flores.

–¿Está segura? –decía Ash sin convencerse del todo.

–Por supuesto jovencito, te lo dice alguien que ha vivido por mucho tiempo y sé que no hay detalle más precioso que una flor. Vamos aprovecha, ya que es la última que me queda.

–Está bien la compraré –le dijo el joven muy decidido. La anciana le sonrió. Se dirigieron a la caja, Ash le pagó el obsequio. Luego de recibir el cambio la señora le dijo –Jovencito ¿Le puedo dar un consejo?

–Claro dígame.

–Exprésele a esa señorita lo mucho que usted la quiere ¿Sí?

A Ash no le quedó otro camino que decir la verdad –¿Cómo lo supo?

–Por la forma en que actúas cuando hablas de ella. Le aconsejo que le declare sus sentimientos pronto, ya que después podría ser demasiado tarde.

–Le agradezco su consejo señora, muchas gracias y hasta luego –le dijo muy apenado.

–Fue un placer ayudarte, que te vaya muy bien –se despidió la señora.

Ash salió de la tienda y se dispuso a caminar de regreso al Centro Pokémon, eran ya las tres de la tarde y tenía que prepararse para la festividad. Diez minutos después llegó, al primero que vio fue a Clemont, este le entrego las pokébolas y a Pikachu y le dijo que las chicas ya habían llegado. Ash se fue para su habitación, para suerte suya, Serena no se encontraba ahí. Ella y Bonnie se encontraban charlando en la cocina del edificio.

Serena sacaba del horno una bandeja llena de galletas y la colocaba sobre una mesa. –Parece que las galletas ya están listas… Bonnie ¿Estás completamente segura que le gusto a Ash? –el comentario que había hecho la menor en la mañana dejó muy inquieta a la ojiazul.

–Tan segura como que me llamo Bonnie –le respondió muy confiada.

–Bien ¡Estoy decidida! Hoy le diré a Ash lo que siento por él –exclama mientras su rostro reflejaba una mirada decisiva.

–¡Qué bien Serena! Ya verás que todo saldrá bien –le animaba Bonnie con una sonrisa nerviosa. «Ups, no pensé que Serena me creería, solo espero que lo que dije sea cierto o ella jamás me lo perdonaría. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Admito que Ash es muy despistado, pero es un chico como todos, debe sentirse atraído por las mujeres ¿Cierto?», pensaba la pequeña. –¿Ya sabes lo que harás? –pregunta Bonnie– Si quieres, yo podría llevar a mi hermano a otro lugar para que tú y Ash queden solos.

–Eso me ayudaría mucho Bonnie ¡Gracias!

Y mientras ellas seguían ideando un plan para lograr su cometido, sobre el escritorio de una habitación Ash apoyaba su cabeza. Nuevamente estaba mirando la cajita que contenía el regalo para su amada. «Después podría ser demasiado tarde», repetía para sí las palabras de la señora. –¿Crees que esto le guste Pikachu? –le preguntaba a su amigo

–Pikaaaa –emitía el pokémon mientras acariciaba con su cabeza a su entrenador como respuesta afirmativa.

–Bien. Será todo o nada. Esta tarde le confesaré mis sentimientos –suspira– Serena, ojalá sientas lo mismo que yo, no sé qué haría sin ti –reflexionaba mientras guardaba la pequeña caja dentro de la mochila junto a la Gracídea. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha antes de que comience la celebración.

* * *

¿Qué será lo que Ash quiere regalarle a Serena, además de la Gracídea?

¿Cómo planea Bonnie separar a Clemont del resto del grupo?

¿Podrán Ash y Serena confesarse sus sentimientos el uno al otro?

Bien, hasta aquí la primera parte. Aunque es totalmente inusual, vimos a Ash sufriendo por amor jaja. Esto es necesario para avanzar en la trama y como dije anteriormente, hago de cuentas que la historia por Kalos va más avanzada.

Me gustaría conocer su opinión acerca del fic ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué no les gustó? Les agracedería si pudieran comentar qué les parece mi estilo de narración, la gramática, ortografía, si encuentran algún error háganmelo saber. Esto me servirá para saber si sirvo para la escritura y a ver si me animo a escribir más historias. También me gustaría saber sus opiniones/predicciones acerca de las 3 preguntas que están al principio.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización (que será antes del episodio de esta semana)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nuevo!

Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo o mejor dicho la continuación y el desenlace de esta historia.

Primero que nada, quisiera agradecerles a todos los que ya leyeron la primera parte y también me gustaría responder a los reviews

**Asurax1:** Qué bueno que te gustó el principio de la historia, aquí traigo la segunda parte, espero también te guste

**Arturojeff:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, me esforcé para hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Espero que te guste la segunda parte

**Guest 1:** Personalmente creo que Clemont es un poco menor que Ash y Serena. Me cuesta creer que tengan 10 años y en XY no han dicho la edad de los personajes. Así que cada persona puede sacar sus propias conclusiones. Gracias por la sugerencia, la tomaré en cuenta para futuros fics

**Guest 2:** En los textos que tengo que redactar siempre me preocupo por la ortografía y demás. Me alegra que aprecies ese detalle

**Evans:** No diré el resultado de tus respuestas aquí para no hacer spoiler xD. Pero verás qué tanto acertaste conforme vayas leyendo la continuación. No te preocupes por la longitud del review. Todo lo contrario. Te agradezco que tomes parte de tu tiempo para leer mi historia y dar tu opinión

Ahora, sin más que decir ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Las pocas horas que separaban la celebración pasaron rápidamente y en el Centro Pokémon nuestros héroes ya se encuentran totalmente listos. Ash propuso la idea de ir al parque de la ciudad, los demás aceptaron gustosamente la idea, pero antes de salir de la habitación Clemont sugirió dejar las mochilas dentro, ya que no las ocuparían. Ash y Serena, de manera nerviosa, declinaron la sugerencia, alegando que tenían algunas "cosas" importantes en sus bolsos y que no querían dejarlos, pero no dijeron qué cosas. Por su parte, Clemont fue el único que decidió dejar su mochila, ya que para él se le hacía muy pesada con tantas herramientas y artefactos que él mismo inventaba. Una vez hecho esto, se dirigieron a la recepción del Centro y posteriormente salieron rumbo al parque de Ciudad Coumarine.

Al llegar quedaron asombrados. Dentro del parque establecieron un tipo de feria, festival o como gusten llamarlo, digno de una gran festividad. Había atracciones mecánicas, puestos de comida, espectáculos, concursos, bailes y un sinfín de actividades para que cualquier persona, sin importar la edad, pueda disfrutar. El lugar se hallaba repleto de personas y nuestro grupo decidió dar un paseo por toda la plaza para conocer y disfrutar todas las actividades. Ash y Serena reían al ver a Bonnie muy emocionada y arrastrando a su hermano para subir a la Montaña Rusa y luego al ver cómo la niña salía de estas atracciones dando saltos de alegría mientras Clemont bajaba tembloroso para luego aferrarse a una columna. Después de estos momentos cómicos y divertidos, el grupo decidió ir a comer.

El joven azabache notó que el sol pronto se ocultaría tras el horizonte, así que comenzó a idear un plan mientras comía. Afortunadamente para él, la pequeña rubiecita le sería de gran ayuda, ya que ella también pensaba en la forma de dejar la pareja a solas por un momento. Después de deleitarse con platillos tradicionales de la ciudad, el grupo continuó el paseo.

–Hey Pikachu, amigo mío, ayúdame ¿Sí? ¿Queres ir a jugar con Dedenne? –Susurró Ash a su pokémon. Este entendió el mensaje de su entrenador, bajó de su hombro y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo Dedenne y lo invitó a jugar en el suelo, que también aceptó gustoso.

Por otro lado, Bonnie también decidió ejecutar su plan. Pero antes comenzó a halar suavemente del brazo de Serena, la peliamelada flexionó sus piernas ligeramente, pues entendió el gesto de su amiga. Cuando estaba a la misma altura que la menor, Bonnie le susurró al oído. –¿Necesitas ayuda Serena? Observa –dicho esto, corrió hacia un grupo de jovencitas que se encontraban conversando, se arrodilló y les preguntó. –Señoritas ¿Alguna de ustedes le gustaría casarse con mi hermano?

Clemont, quien hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de la fuga de su hermanita, se puso rojo de la vergüenza y le regañó. –Bonnie ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso! ¡Brazo Aipom actívate! –El rubio se extrañó al ver que nada sucedía, pero entonces recordó que había dejado su mochila en el Centro Pokémon y no tuvo otra opción que intentar atrapar a Bonnie personalmente. Para su mala suerte, Bonnie era mucho más ágil que él, así que no tuvo éxito.

–Hermanito, hoy no descansaré hasta conseguirte una novia en este parque… Intenta atraparme –decía con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se echaba a correr y su compañero Dedenne y Pikachu la seguían.

–Bonnie… Por favor… Noooo –le gritaba Clemont con un gesto de preocupación y a la vez de resignación, pues ya sabía que le sería casi imposible alcanzarla mientras la falta de aliento ya se hacía presente.

Los jóvenes restantes miraban la escena con desconcierto, mismos que no podían evitar reírse a causa de las "ocurrencias" de la menor. La pareja agradecía internamente a Bonnie, no porque no les agradara su compañía, sino porque estaban deseando tener un momento a solas.

«Esta parte fue más fácil de lo que imaginé», pensó el joven pelinegro. –Eh… Serena… ¿Te gusta el algodón de azúcar?

–¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! –respondió alegremente su amiga.

–¿Te… te parece si vamos a comer uno ahorita?

–¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!

–¡Genial! Entonces… ¡Vamos!

Así ambos caminaron juntos hasta llegar al puesto que vendía dicha golosina, no se encontraba muy lejos, por lo que no tardaron en llegar. Ash pidió un algodón para él y otro para Serena, pagó el costo de ambos y nuevamente se pusieron a caminar.

–¡Mira! Ahí hay una banca vacía, vamos a sentarnos ¿Sí? –le dijo Serena al pelinegro con una cara que denotaba súplica pero a la vez ternura.

–¡Me parece bien! – le respondió con una sonrisa.

La banca se encontraba un poco alejada de la muchedumbre y su algarabía. Era un espacio relativamente tranquilo y con una vista preciosa al mar mientras el sol aproximaba a ocultarse. Se sentaron y empezaron a charlar sobre sus vivencias del día de hoy, el festival, las actividades que más disfrutaron y otros temas relacionados, evitando algunos aspectos como la búsqueda de los regalos. Recién terminaron de comer su golosina, Serena decidió mirar hacia el horizonte y, sin desviar la mirada, comentó –Es un hermoso atardecer ¿No lo crees?

Ash miró hacia la misma dirección y respondió– Sí, realmente lo es. –Estuvieron así por un par de segundos hasta que nuevamente cruzaron sus miradas. La ojiazul le dedicó una sonrisa, el joven iba a hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver el rostro de su compañera–. ¿Dejaste algodón para más tarde? –le preguntó en tono de broma.

–¿Uh? ¿Por qué dices eso? –cuestionó Serena muy confundida por las palabras de su amigo.

–Porque tienes un poco de azúcar en la mejilla –respondió Ash y en seguida sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el rostro.

–¡Gra-gracias! –añadió la pelimiel con un leve sonrojo.

–De nada –le contestó el joven con una sonrisa.

Serena desvió su mirada hacia el trozo de tela con el que hace unos segundos Ash le había limpiado y se sorprendió al reconocer dicho pañuelo. –¿Ese es…? –no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que Ash confirmó lo que pensaba Serena.

–Sí. Es el mismo pañuelo que me devolviste al inicio de nuestro viaje. Lo llevo siempre conmigo desde entonces. Y es muy útil para situaciones como esta –comentó el joven con mucha alegría mientras volvía a guardarlo en una de las bolsas traseras de su pantalón. Serena se limitó a sonreír y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. El ver nuevamente ese pañuelo le trajo muchos lindos recuerdos del campamento que ambos disfrutaron cuando eran niños–. Serena… –la chica tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Ash llamándola– … discúlpame por no haberte recordado la primera vez que te vi aquí en Kalos –añadía con un tono de tristeza.

–No tienes por qué disculparte –dijo Serena tratando de animarlo– Pasaron muchos años desde entonces, es normal que suceda eso.

–Pero tú si me recordabas, en cambio yo… no lo hice… y me he sentido muy mal por eso.

Serena podía notar la sinceridad con la que su compañero se expresaba y sintió compasión por él. –Sabes Ash… yo siempre quise volver a verte para agradecerte por haberme salvado ese día en el campamento. Esa es la razón por la que nunca te olvidé –le decía Serena, aunque en realidad estaba ocultando el principal motivo –Porque, para mí, tú eres un héroe… mi héroe –al decir esta última frase un rubor se apoderó del rostro de ambos entrenadores.

–Emmm… bueno… siempre he tratado de ayudar a cualquier persona que se encuentre en apuros –respondía muy avergonzado por el comentario de su amiga.

–Lo sé Ash y te lo agradezco. Gracias por tu actitud siempre tan humilde y servicial –su rubor aumentaba conforme decía estas palabras–. Por eso, hoy en el día de la Gratitud, te traje un pequeño obsequio –comenzó a abrir su mochila para luego sacar una bolsa de regalo.

–No era necesario Serena –dijo el entrenador mientras recibía el presente.

–No seas modesto Ash, tú te lo mereces, ábrelo –decía un poco nerviosa al no saber cómo reaccionaría Ash al ver su obsequio.

Ash agradeció el gesto de su amiga y se dispuso a abrir su regalo. Lo primero que encontró fue la Gracídea que le había comprado Serena. –¿Una flor Gracídea? –preguntó asombrado. «¿La habrá conseguido en…? Nah, no lo creo», pensó.

–En la mañana escuché que las mencionaste y también el significado que tienen en la región Sinnoh. Pensé que sería buena idea darte una ¿No te gusta? –comentó la pelimiel un poco triste, ya que pensó que no le había agradado el obsequio.

–¡Me encanta! –exclamó muy emocionado–. Me trae buenos recuerdos de mi viaje por aquella región, mis pokémon, mis amigos Brock y Dawn –añadió mientras daba su mejor sonrisa a Serena.

–¿En serio? Nunca me has hablado de ellos –dijo más aliviada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse celosa al escuchar que otra chica había viajado con el azabache.

–Un día de estos te hablaré de ellos. Son grandes amigos.

–Está bien… pero aún queda algo más en la bolsa –le decía Serena para intentar ocultar su inquietud.

Ash volvió a mirar dentro de la bolsa. En el fondo encontró una caja de cartón, la sacó y la abrió. Quedó maravillado al ver lo que contenía la caja. Eran las mismas galletas que Serena le había preparado anteriormente. –¡Genial! Serena ¿Tú las hiciste? –ella asintió con la cabeza– ¡Adoro tus galletas! Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo –halagó Ash– Otra vez, muchas gracias Serena –y llevó una de las galletas a su boca.

–No es nada –respondió sonrojada ante el cumplido de su amigo.

El joven terminó de comer, miró a Serena y le dijo –Sabes algo… yo también te traje un obsequio.

–¿Pa-para mí? –tartamudeaba sorprendida por eso último.

–Sí. Solo cierra los ojos ¿Está bien? –le pidió amablemente.

–OK –respondió Serena e inmediatamente obedeció la petición del entrenador. «¡Qué emoción! Ash me dará un regalo. Tal vez sea una señal, posiblemente yo le guste ¿O tal vez no? ¿Qué tal si me sigue viendo como una amiga?», Serena pensaba en las posibilidades, cada una más loca que la anterior, pero detuvo su imaginación cuando escuchó –Ya puedes abrir los ojos –Hizo caso. En ese instante la ojiazul no tenía palabras que pudieran expresar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Frente a ella se encontraba Ash que, en un principio tenía los brazos escondidos tras su espalda, ahora extendía uno de sus brazos hacia ella con una flor en su mano. La flor era de la misma especie de la que hace unos minutos le había obsequiado al chico.

El joven fue el primero en tomar la palabra. –Serena, yo también quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Escuché que a las mujeres les gusta que les regalen flores y como dije antes, estas flores tienen un gran significado. Son obsequiadas a las personas que son muy importantes en nuestras vidas y… bueno… tú eres muy importante en la mía –explicó con un leve sonrojo que la joven no alcanzó a ver.

Serena se encontraba anonadada, tomó la flor con ambas manos y difícilmente pudo pronunciar –¿Lo soy?

–¡Claro que sí! Serena, tú me recordaste que nunca debo rendirme, que debo luchar hasta el final. Tú me has apoyado en cada batalla que he tenido, has estado a la par mía dándome palabras de motivación que me ayudan a seguir adelante, inclusive me enseñaste a montar sobre un Rhyhorn. Tú me devolviste la emoción de ser entrenador y quiero agradecértelo de esta humilde manera –finalizó el entrenador.

Ambos sonrieron. «Nunca pensé que mis acciones motivaran tanto a Ash», pensó Serena. –Para eso están los amigos –dijo un poco nerviosa. Usar esa última palabra para describir su relación con Ash era de total desagrado para Serena, ella quería ser más que solo su amiga, deseaba ser más cercana a él para apoyarlo aún más, anhelaba mostrarle su afecto sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

–Claro. Amigos –susurró tristemente el joven. Esta palabra también le chocó a Ash. Al igual que Serena, no quería seguir siendo solamente su amigo, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar esa situación–. Serena –se oyó decir– hay algo más… algo muy importante que debo decirte –la joven esperó que su compañero continuara. Pasó una cantidad considerable de segundos y Ash no se atrevía a continuar.

Entonces Serena decidió acabar con el silencio –¿Sucede algo Ash? Dime qué sucede –buscaba la mirada de su amigo, pero él estaba cabizbajo. Esto le preocupó, parecía que lo que Ash pensaba era algo muy grave.

Ash subió la mirada y observó directamente los ojos de Serena, esos hermosos ojos azules con los que él quedaba hipnotizado. Sacudió su cabeza para que no le sucediera esta vez. «Vamos Ash, es ahora o nunca», pensó para sí mismo. –Serena, desde que comencé a viajar contigo me han sucedido cosas extrañas. Cuando te volví a ver en Ciudad Santalune me fuiste de gran ayuda para ganar mi primera medalla. Por alguna extraña razón decidí invitarte a viajar conmigo y me sentí muy feliz cuando aceptaste. Pasaba el tiempo y te iba conociendo cada día más. Me gusta estar contigo, conversar contigo, verte apoyándome en las batallas, verte en tus actuaciones de Performer –el tono rojo en las mejillas de Ash parecía ir aumentando conforme seguía hablando– Yo te veía como una amiga, pero empecé a sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido por alguien. Junto al sentimiento de felicidad de estar junto a ti, ahora está también presente el nerviosismo, siento cómo mi corazón se acelera y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Al principio estaba confundido, no comprendía por qué mi mente y mi corazón actuaban así, pero el tiempo me ayudó a conocer la respuesta.

En ese instante Ash se levanta de su asiento y se arrodilla frente a Serena sin dejar de mirarla. –Serena… tú me gustas mucho… estoy enamorado de ti –declaró finalmente. Serena, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, bajó la mirada y dejó caer un par de lágrimas. –¿Serena? –exclamó nuevamente como invitándola a que dijera algo.

La peliamelada secó sus lágrimas, levantó la cabeza y cruzó su mirada con la del entrenador. –Ash… no tienes idea de la cantidad de noches en las que he soñado con este día. Tú también me gustas mucho.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –Ash se puso de pie debido al asombro que le causó las palabras de Serena.

–¡Sí! Desde que nos conocimos en el campamento del Profesor Oak –Serena también se levantó.

–¿Y por qué lloras? –preguntó confundido el joven.

–Estas son lágrimas de felicidad –decía mientras nuevamente soltaba el llanto. Ash se acercó aún más. Con su brazo izquierdo rodeó la espalda de Serena mientras su mano derecha tomó su cabeza y la apoyo sobre su hombro para que ella se desahogara. Una vez cesó el llanto, la joven se separó lentamente, miró los ojos del entrenador y con gran ternura le dio las gracias. Ash sonrió ante esas palabras, con delicadeza tomó las manos de la joven y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

–Aún hay algo que debo preguntarte –dijo Ash.

–¿Y qué es? –preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

–¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? –nuevamente el rubor se hacía presente en su rostro.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –gritó emocionada, no pudo contener toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Ash observaba la emoción de Serena, contempló todo su rostro. Los pocos rayos del sol que aún iluminaban el lugar, junto con el llanto recién, le daban un brillo especial a los ojos de la entrenadora, que la hacían ver aún más hermosa. La mirada del joven bajó un poco más y se fijó sobre los labios de Serena. Sintió un fuerte deseo de probar aquellos labios, así que fue acercando lentamente su rostro cada vez más al de ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Ash no sabía lo que hacía, solamente se dejó llevar por su instinto. Al ver esto, Serena decidió también cerrar los ojos y esperar la llegada de los labios de su amado. Pocos segundos bastaron para que esto sucediera, Ash llegó a su destino, posó sus labios sobre los de la joven y los mantuvo ahí por un par de segundos. Después el propio instinto hizo que empezara a mover los labios y con un poco de atrevimiento abrazó la cintura de su pareja. Serena le siguió el juego y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del muchacho.

Y ahí estaban ellos, con el océano y el atardecer como testigos, se estaban besando. Estaban cumpliendo el deseo de besar a esa persona que tanto amaban, pero ahora en la vida real ¿O también era un sueño? No lo sabían y tampoco se preocupaban por comprobarlo, decidieron únicamente disfrutar el momento y si acaso era un sueño, deseaban que nunca los despertaran.

La joven pareja se mantuvo así por varios segundos, hasta que decidieron lentamente separar sus labios. Tomaron un poco de aire mientras abrían los ojos, un notable rubor se podía apreciar en el rostro de ambos jóvenes acompañado de una cálida sonrisa. Serena decidió bajar los brazos hasta la espalda de Ash y acurrucó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. Por su parte, Ash abrazó aún más fuerte a Serena, pero en ese momento recordó algo.

–Serena, todavía me queda otro regalo para ti –dijo.

–No tenías por qué molestarte –levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del joven.

–Para mí es un gusto –se separó de ella y volteó para buscar el obsequio en la mochila. De ella sacó una cajita con un moño encima que abarcaba casi toda la superficie y la extendió para que Serena lo recibiera– Toma. No sé mucho de moda y accesorios femeninos, pero espero que te guste –comentó con cierto temor por la posible reacción de la joven.

Serena tomó la caja, se sentó nuevamente junto a Ash y la abrió. Quedó maravillada con lo que había dentro. Cuidadosamente empezó a sacar un hermoso collar de plata con un colgante en forma de corazón y un diamante incrustado en él. Nuevamente las lágrimas de felicidad se apoderaron de sus orbes azules. –¡Es hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias Ash!

–¿En serio te gusta? –preguntó incrédulo el joven.

–¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! Pero debió costarte una fortuna.

–Tú mereces eso y mucho más –dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiar las lágrimas de la joven con sus manos.

–Se verá genial en mis presentaciones de Performance –añadió con una sonrisa.

–Y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte –le devuelve la sonrisa.

–¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? –preguntó un poco apenada.

–Será todo un placer –dijo recibiendo el collar de manos de Serena. Ella se dio media vuelta y con sus manos levantó su extenso cabello castaño claro. Ash pasó el collar por el cuello de Serena y luego aseguró el cierre para evitar que se soltara.

Serena dio la vuelta otra vez hasta quedar de frente con Ash. –¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó con mucho interés en la respuesta.

–Te ves aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres –halagó el azabache. Serena nuevamente se ruborizó. Sin duda hoy era el día en que más veces le había sucedido. Con mucha ternura abrazó al muchacho y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ash. Él también la abrazó, le encantó tenerla tan cerca suyo, sentir esa calidez que su cuerpo le brindaba.

–Gracias –se oyó decir a Serena en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ash lo escuchara.

–No –dijo el joven–. Gracias a ti por aparecer de nuevo en mi vida –y besó la cabeza de la chica.

–Yo te digo lo mismo –respondió Serena con una sonrisa–. Te quiero mucho.

–Y yo a ti –dijo Ash. Siguieron abrazados por varios minutos hasta que Ash notó que el sol se había ocultado completamente tras el horizonte y ahora eran iluminados por una lámpara del parque–. Mira. Ya oscureció. Creo que debemos regresar con Clemont y Bonnie –Serena asintió, tomaron sus mochilas y las colocaron tras su espalda. Después de esto, Ash tomó la mano derecha de Serena, la entrelazó con su mano izquierda y comenzaron la caminata.

Regresaron al festival. A excepción de la luz natural que ya había desaparecido, todo seguía igual, la música, la gente caminaba de un lugar a otro, los locales no habían cerrado. Parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido. Buscaron a sus amigos por un par de minutos hasta que al fin los encontraron. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca, Clemont tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldar, jadeando fuertemente debido al cansancio, Bonnie abanicaba un pedazo de cartón sobre el rostro de su hermano y Dedenne y Pikachu hacían lo mismo.

–Bonnie, mira. Allá vienen Ash y Serena –decía Clemont con mucha dificultad.

Pikachu salió corriendo hacia su entrenador. Con gran agilidad saltó y se acomodó en el hombro derecho de Ash. –¿Qué tal Pikachu? ¿Te divertiste? –le pregunta el pelinegro. El pokémon asiente con su sonido característico.

La pequeña rubia dejó de abanicar y dirigió su mirada hacía donde señalaba su hermano. –¡Serena! ¡Ash! –gritó Bonnie. La pareja seguía acercándose hasta que Bonnie descubrió un detalle que su hermano dejó escapar–. ¿Por qué vienen tomados de la mano? –preguntó la menor–. Serena, no me digas que tú y Ash…

–¡Espera! –Serena interrumpió a su amiguita– Yo quiero decir eso –suspiró y luego dijo con mucha alegría–. Chicos, Ash y yo somos novios.

–¡Sí! –se oyó gritar a la pequeña rubia mientras daba saltos de felicidad– Yo sabía que algún día ustedes dos estarían juntos.

–¡Felicidades chicos! Ustedes hacen bonita pareja –halagó el inventor.

–¡Gracias! –respondió la feliz pareja al mismo tiempo.

De pronto, Bonnie se percató de otro detalle. –Serena ¿Y ese collar?

–Ash me lo regaló –respondió mientras volvía a ver a su amado.

–¡Está precioso! –decía Bonnie con brillo en sus ojos.

Ash puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y sonreía apenado. Después intentó cambiar la conversación. –¿Cómo les fue chicos? ¿Se divirtieron? –dijo Ash de manera cómica, ya que se imaginaba la respuesta de los hermanos.

–Yo no tanto. Tuve que perseguir a Bonnie por todo el parque. Estoy exhausto –decía el rubio mientras otra vez tiraba su cabeza en el respaldar de la banca.

–Lastimosamente hoy no pude encontrar una esposa para mi hermano, pero no descansaré hasta encontrarla –la menor levantaba el puño en señal de determinación. La pareja rio ante esa escena mientras que Clemont solo suspiró.

–Bien. Creo que es hora de regresar al Centro Pokémon ¿Les parece? –preguntó el azabache. Todos asintieron. Los hermanos rubios se adelantaron dejando a Ash y Serena nuevamente solos–. ¿Vamos? –pregunta el joven a la vez que le tendía el brazo a su, ahora, novia.

–Contigo, hasta el final –dijo la pelimiel mientras sujetaba el brazo de su novio para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Así nuestra joven pareja se dispuso a caminar de regreso al centro de descanso. A partir de ese día su aventura sería más emocionante, ahora irían en busca de sus sueños con mayor motivación, sabían que estando juntos podían superar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en sus caminos, pero lo más importante, disfrutarían la vida junto a la persona que tanto aman.

FIN

* * *

Hasta aquí termina esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por dedicar un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer este fic. Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión de este capítulo o del fic en general. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué no les gustó? Si notaron un error, háganmelo saber. Siempre me preocupo por ese tipo de cosas. O si quieren sugerirme algo, bienvenidas son todas las sugerencias.

Eso es todo. Nos vemos. No sé hasta cuando pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver. ¡Saludos!


End file.
